ikapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Batalha Terrestre
Uma batalha terrestre ocorre quando um jogador ou aliança ataca a(s) cidade(s) de um outro jogador ou aliança. A divisão básica Uma batalha terrestre irá ocorrer em uma das seguintes situações: * Uma missão de Pilhagem; * Uma missão de Ocupação; Batalhas são divididas em rounds (rondas ou rodadas). Cada rodada dura 15 minutos e a batalha terminará apenas com um dos lados vitorioso, em uma das seguintes situações: * Todas as unidades da linha de frente do inimigo foram mortas; * O atacante ou defensor se rende; * A moral alcança um estado crítico (muito baixo) e as unidades fogem; O início da batalha A batalha não começa oficialmente até que seja aberta uma brecha em uma das seções da Muralha, portanto, é altamente recomendado que traga diversas unidades de artilharia. A muralha tem características defensivas, por isso pode causar dano nas unidades, antes que consiga abrir brechas na mesma. Existem determinados momentos numa batalha que exigem um pouco mais de conhecimento do jogo, mas ainda assim são bastante simples se analisados corretamente. O objetivo principal de uma batalha terrestre é, geralmente, a derrubada da muralha da cidade e evitar o máximo a perda de Infantaria Pesada, Infantaria Leve e unidades de Longo Alcance. Estratégias # Se puder, recrute muitos gigantes a vapor. Caso contrário faça hoplitas que também servem como linha de frente. # Lutadores de Longo Alcance devem lutar atrás da muralha ou da Infantaria Pesada, já que podem atacar a linha de frente inimiga mesmo estando atrás da muralha e infantaria. Use fuzileiros, se não puder, utilize arqueiros ou fundeiros. # Lembre-se que as unidades tem um custo de manutenção, então mantenha uma quantidade de unidades suficiente para defender sua cidade, mas não tantas a ponto de te levar à falência. # Cozinheiros e Médicos são muito úteis. Se você puder, utilize-os para que você mantenha a moral alta e reduza as perdas no combate. No entando, se você utilizar gigantes a vapor não há necessidade de médicos, porque eles não podem ser curados e vão apenas aumentar o seu custo de manutenção. # Espadachins são a chave para vencer batalhas grandes e longas, aquele que ficar sem perderá. # Giro-cópteros são os espadachins do ceú. Se você tem o suficiente para destruir todos os giro-cópteros do seu oponente, você terá o comando aéreo. Os Balões-bombardeiros podem dizimar um exército. Espadachins e Balões podem causar centenas de vítimas se não tiverem seus devidos oponentes. Moral A moral é uma das principais influências num combate, afetando um dos três resultados possíveis da batalha. Quando uma batalha começa, a moral é de 100% para ambos os lados. No entanto, durante a batalha a moral diminui em 10% a cada rodada, portanto se não houver cozinheiros, uma batalha só pode durar no máximo 10 rodadas. Além disso, devido aos tamanhos variados dos exércitos, a moral pode sofrer uma dedução ainda maior nos exércitos menores. * Você pode ver as porcentagens de moral dos jogadores que fazem parte de uma batalha, deslocando-se para a parte inferior do relatório de combate detalhado. Além disso, você pode ver como e quando a sua moral mudou em uma determinada rodada, passando o cursor do mouse sobre as poprcentagens. Reduções na moral A redução da moral no combate pode ocorrer pelos seguintes fatores: *Ambos os lados estão esgotados. Sua moral é reduzida em '-10%'. *A moral é reduzida em '-5%', por ter sofrido mais dano que o adversário. *O moral é reduzida em '-5%', por ter sofrido mais perdas do que seu oponente. *A moral é reduzida em '-5%', pois o adversário parece superior em todos os sentidos. *A moral é reduzida em '-5%', pois o lado oposto esta em maior número. *A moral é reduzida em '-5%', pois os seus flancos foram destruídos pelo adversário. *A moral é reduzida em '-5%', pois o seu adversário possui unidades de bombardeio. No total, o máximo de moral que se pode perder a cada rodada de um combate é 40% de moral. Como cada cozinheiro recupera 1% da moral das unidades, 40 cozinheiros é o suficiente para manter a moral 100% durante todo o combate. Notas * Um (1) cozinheiro recupera 1% da moral a cada rodada. Logo, se 100 cozinheiros são enviados para a batalha, a moral ficará em 100%, eliminando a possibilidade da batalha terminar pela baixa moral das tropas. Devido a expêriencia de combate e o relato de diversos jogadores ativos, foi constatado que o envio de apenas 30-40 cozinheiros irá manter a moral em 100% durante todo o combate. Isso ocorre devido ao fato de que a soma de todas as mudanças que afetam negativamente a moral, não superam o valor de 40%, sendo esta a dedução máxima de moral que poderá ocorrer. * Se atacar ou defender uma outra cidade, seus conzinheiros serão compartilhados para todas as suas tropas neste combate, independente se foram enviados imediatamente ou após algumas rodadas. No entanto, seu exército não compartilha cozinheiros com outros jogadores que estejam batalhando junto à você, mesmo se forem da mesma aliança, sendo necessário que cada jogador envie seus próprios cozinheiros para evitar a perda de moral. Limites de Guarnição O jogador atacante pode ser forçado a batalhar no maior campo de batalha, independente do tamanho da cidade atacada. Isso acontece somente quando a contagem total das unidades de defesa é maior do que o limite de guarnição da cidade que eles defendem. Isso proporciona muitas vantagens para estratégias defensivas, como por exemplo: * O atacante que está esperando lutar num campo de certo tamanho com flancos fechados e muralha pode ser pego de surpresa, quando se encontrar lutando num campo aberto com flancos abertos. Ele pode não estar preparado para isso não tendo enviado unidades de flanco na primeira ronda o que resultará numa carnificina das unidades de longo alcance e artilharia se a defesa possuir unidades de flanco sem opositores. * Batalhando por algumas rodadas em campo aberto, enquanto o exército defensor esta perdendo unidades, a munição das unidades de artilharia do atacante se esgotará. Quando o defensor sofrer muitas perdas e o número de unidades do exército for menor que o limite de guarnição, a batalha ocorrerá por trás da muralha da cidade. Isso significa uma derrota automática para o atacante se sua artilharia estiver sem munições ou ainda tem, mas não é o suficiente para derrubar a muralha ou não é possível enviar reforços para a sua artilharia a tempo. Os campos de batalha O tamanho da Câmara Municipal afeta o tamanho do campo de batalha. A cada aumento no campo de batalha poderá utilizar uma quantidade maior de tropas. O restante é colocado na reserva e somente entrarão na batalha para repor unidades perdidas (mortas). Se a linha de infantaria pesada (Hoplitas e Gigantes a Vapor) for quebrada e não tiver outras unidades de infantaria pesada para repor, outras unidades de infantaria leve e lutadores de longo alcance irão substituí-las, porém estarão muito sujeitas a morrer do que as unidades de infantaria pesada. Isso significa que para que a infantaria leve e os lutadores de longo alcance possam fazer o seu trabalho, você deve completar os espaços da infantaria pesada. Bons exemplos de batalha Traga uma quantidade suficiente de tropas totalmente melhoradas na oficina (Gigantes a Vapor, Espadachins, Fuzileiros, Morteiros e muitas unidades auxiliares) para preencher todos os espaços correspondentes e ter alguma reserva, especialmente fuzileiros que tem somente 3''' rounds de munição. A infantaria pesada irá criar uma boa defesa, os espadachins irão tentar flanquear o inimigo se este não tiver infantaria leve, os fuzileiros irão atirar com fuzis, as tropas auxiliares irão curar a infantaria pesada e alimentar as tropas e considerando que não existem balões as unidades de artilharia estarão seguras para destruir a muralha. Mal exemplo de batalha Por exemplo se você atacar uma cidade com um exército simples como alguns lanceiros, espadachins, fundeiros, nenhum aríete e talvez 1 cozinheiro e 30 hoplitas, provavelmente não terá êxito porque faltam unidades de artilharia e infantaria pesada. Supondo que você esta atacando com um exército de 20 hoplitas e várias outras unidades. Partindo da ideia que um slot comporta no máximo 30 cidadãos, você só será capaz de peenche-lo parcialmente com seus 20 hoplitas. Soldados de outras linhas (arqueiros, espadachins, etc) irão preencher os outros slots, mas serão rapidamente derrotados. Dicas Se você quer atacar uma grande cidade porque você tem certeza de que seu oponente não tem (ou tem poucos) protetores no local, mas você não tem unidades suficientes para preencher toda sua linha de batalha, envie apenas sua infantaria leve e pesada, com o intuito de proteger os lutadores de longa distância e as unidades auxiliares. Isto também pode ser útil se o seu objetivo não é uma luta séria, mas você quer apenar ir até lá com um bom plano de batalha. Se você não tiver outras opções, envie apenas as unidades de infantaria leve, pesada e artilharia que será o bastante. Notas * Todas as unidades extras vão pra reserva. * Todas as unidades que dependem de munição (Fundeiros, Arqueiros, Fuzileiros, Catapultas, Morteiros, Giro-cópteros e Balão-Bombardeiro) vão '''colocar sua munição junta. *: Por exemplo, se você tem 60 Catapultas colocadas numa batalha de uma cidade com a CM lvl 25 (com 30 Catapultas no campo de batalha), você terá munição suficiente por 10 rounds (60 x 5 tiros cada = 300 tiros / 30 tiros por round = 10 rounds), e os mesmo acontece com outras unidades. * Lutadores de longo-alcance permanecerão na batalha a distância enquanto eles não estiverem sem munição. Lutadores de longo-alcance vão ser forçados a preencher a linha de frente da batalha apenas se eles estiverem sem munição ou se houver uma lacuna vazia na linha de frente e a batalha de longa distancia estiver completa. O mesmo se aplica a unidades de longo-alcance nas Batalhas Marítimas (Barco Balista, Barco Catapulta e Barco Morteiro). O perfil do campo de batalha ; 1. Suporte * Só pode conter unidades da categoria "Suporte". (Exemplo: "Cozinheiro", "Médico"). * O número de unidades é ilimitado. * Unidades de suporte não entram em ação na batalha e não podem ser mortas. ; 2. Bombardeiro * Só pode conter unidades da categoria "Bombardeiro". (Exemplo: "Balão-Bombardeiro"). * "Balões-Bombardeiros" tem tamanho "2", portando só caberá metade dos balões nos slots listados abaixo. * As unidades com as melhores armas se posicionam primeiro. * Sequência de ataque: Artilharia, Linha de batalha a distância, Linha de Frente, Flancos. ; 3. Artilharia * Só pode conter unidades da categoria "Artilharia". (Exemplo: "Aríete", "Catapulta", "Morteiro"). * TODAS as unidades de artilharia tem tamanho "5", portanto só caberá 1/5 (um quinto) de unidades nos slots listados abaixo. (Resumindo, o máximo sempre é de 6 unidades por slot) * As unidades com as melhores armas se posicionam primeiro. * Sequência de ataque: Linha de frente, Flancos. ; 4. Linha de batalha a distância * Só pode conter unidades da categoria "Lutadores de longa distâcia". (Exemplo: "Fundeiro", "Arqueiro", "Fuzileiros") * "Fuzileiross" tem tamanho "4", portanto só caberá 1/4 (um quarto) de unidades nos slots listados abaixo. * As unidades com as melhores armas se posicionam primeiro. * Sequência de ataque: Linha de frente, Flancos, Linha de batalha a distância ; 5. Linha de frente * É inicialmente ocupada por unidades de "Infantaria Pesada". (Exemplo: "Hoplita", "Gigante a Vapor") * "Gigante a Vapor" tem tamanho "3", portanto só caberá 1/3 (um terço) de unidades nos slots listados abaixo. * Se não houver unidades de Infantaria Pesada disponíveis, as seguintes unidades tomaram o seu lugar: ** Infantaria Leve. ** Lutadores de longa distância que não tenham munição sobrando. * As unidades com menos vida serão posicionadas primeiro. * Sequência de ataque: Linha de frente, Linha de batalha a distância, Artilharia, Flancos. ; 6. Flancos * Só pode conter unidades da categoria "Infantaria Leve". (Exemplo: "Espadachim", "Lanceiro") * As unidades com menos vida serão posicionadas primeiro. * Sequência de ataque: Flancos, Linha de batalha a distância, Artilharia, Linha de frente ; 7. Defesa Anti-aérea * Só pode conter unidades da categoria "Defesa Anti-aérea". (Exemplo: "Giro-cóptero") * As unidades com as melhores armas se posicionam primeiro. * Sequência de ataque: Bombardeiros, Defesa Anti-aérea ; 8. Reserva * A reserva abriga todas as unidades (de todas as classes) que não cabem no campo de batalha. Firing order Up to six formations can be positioned on a battlefield. The same formations on both sides of the battle shoot at the same time. The individual formations and shot sequence on the battlefield are filled and shoot in the following order: # Air defense - Gyrocopters # Bombers - Balloon-Bombardiers # Artillery - Mortars → Catapults → Rams # Long-range weapons - Sulphur Carabineers → Archers # Front line - Town wall → Hoplites → Steam Giants ## Swordsmen → Spearmen when moved to the front battle line ## Slingers → Archers → Sulphur Carabineers when out of ammo and moved to the front battle line # Flanks - Swordsmen → Spearmen Battlefield images and deployment The battlefield background image will change depending on the size of the town you are attacking. __NOWYSIWYG__ Levels 1 through 4 A town of Level 1 - 4 is classed as a Village. The smallest battlefield format allows the following: * 3 slots x 30 spaces = 90 spaces allowing Heavy Infantry to fill the front line. * 3 slots x 30 spaces = 90 spaces allowing Long-Range Fighters. * 1 slot x 6 spaces = 6 spaces allowing Artillery. * 1 slot x 10 spaces = 10 spaces allowing Air Defense Fighters (only 10 Gyrocopters). * 1 slot x 10 spaces = 10 spaces allowing Air Defense Bombers (only 5''' Balloon-Bombardiers). * 1 slot allowing unlimited number of Cooks. * 1 slot allowing unlimited number of Doctors. Towns leveled 1 - 4 are too small to allow the maneuvering for '''Light Infantry units, therefore there are no slots for flanks. __NOWYSIWYG__ Full deployment formation * 90 Hoplites or 30 Steam Giants * 90 Slingers, 90 Archers or 21 Sulphur Carabineers * 6 Rams, 6 Catapults or 6 Mortars * 10 Gyrocopters * 5 Balloon-Bombardiers * Unlimited Cooks * Unlimited Doctors __NOWYSIWYG__ Levels 5 through 9 Towns leveled 5 - 9 allows the following: * 5 slots x 30 spaces = 150 spaces allowing Heavy Infantry to fill the front line. * 5 slots x 30 spaces = 150 spaces allowing Long-Range Fighters. * 2 slots x 30 spaces = 60 spaces allowing Light Infantry. * 2 slots x 6 spaces = 12 spaces allowing Artillery. * 1 slot x 20 spaces = 20 spaces allowing Air Defense Fighters (only 20 Gyrocopters). * 1 slot x 20 spaces = 20 spaces allowing Air Defense Bombers (only 10 Balloon-Bombardiers). * 1 slot allowing unlimited number of Cooks. * 1 slot allowing unlimited number of Doctors. __NOWYSIWYG__ Full deployment formation * 150 Hoplites or 50 Steam Giants * 150 Slingers, 150 Archers or 35 Sulphur Carabineers * 60 Swordsmen or 60 Spearmen * 12 Rams, 12 Catapults or 12 Mortars * 20 Gyrocopters * 10 Balloon-Bombardiers * Unlimited Cooks * Unlimited Doctors __NOWYSIWYG__ Levels 10 through 16 Towns leveled 10 - 16 allow the following: * 7 slots x 30 spaces = 210 spaces allowing Heavy Infantry to fill the front line. * 7 slots x 30 spaces = 210 spaces allowing Long-Range Fighters. * 4 slots x 30 spaces = 120 spaces allowing Light Infantry. * 3 slots x 6 spaces = 18 spaces allowing Artillery. * 1 slot x 30 spaces = 30 spaces allowing Air Defense Fighters (only 30 Gyrocopters). * 1 slot x 30 spaces = 30 spaces allowing Air Defense Bombers (only 15 Balloon-Bombardiers). * 1 slot allowing unlimited number of Cooks. * 1 slot allowing unlimited number of Doctors. __NOWYSIWYG__ Full deployment formation * 210 Hoplites or 70 Steam Giants * 210 Slingers, 210 Archers or 49 Sulphur Carabineers * 120 Swordsmen or 120 Spearmen * 18 Rams, 18 Catapults or 18 Mortars * 30 Gyrocopters * 15 Balloon-Bombardiers * Unlimited Cooks * Unlimited Doctors __NOWYSIWYG__ Levels 17 through 24 Towns leveled 17 - 24 allow the following: * 7 slots x 40 spaces = 280 spaces allowing Heavy Infantry to fill the front line. * 7 slots x 40 spaces = 280 spaces allowing Long-Range Fighters. * 6 slots x 30 spaces = 180 spaces allowing Light Infantry. * 4 slots x 6 spaces = 24 spaces allowing Artillery. * 2 slot x 20 spaces = 40 spaces allowing Air Defense Fighters (only 40 Gyrocopters). * 2 slot x 20 spaces = 40 spaces allowing Air Defense Bombers (only 20 Balloon-Bombardiers). * 1 slot allowing unlimited number of Cooks. * 1 slot allowing unlimited number of Doctors. __NOWYSIWYG__ Full deployment formation * 280 Hoplites or 91 Steam Giants * 280 Slingers, 280 Archers or 70 Sulphur Carabineers * 180 Swordsmen or 180 Spearmen * 24 Rams, 24 Catapults or 24 Mortars * 40 Gyrocopters * 20 Balloon-Bombardiers * Unlimited Cooks * Unlimited Doctors __NOWYSIWYG__ Levels 25 and up Towns leveled 25 and higher allow the following: ; Note:: If you have a lower level town and go over the garrison limit you will see this battlefield as well. * 7 slots x 50 spaces = 350 spaces allowing Heavy Infantry to fill the front line. * 7 slots x 50 spaces = 350 spaces allowing Long-Range Fighters. * 6 slots x 40 spaces = 240 spaces allowing Light Infantry. * 5 slots x 6 spaces = 30 spaces allowing Artillery. * 2 slots x 30 spaces = 60 spaces allowing Air Defense Fighters. * 2 slots x 15 spaces = 30 spaces allowing Air Defense Bombers. * 1 slot allowing unlimited number of Cooks. * 1 slot allowing unlimited number of Doctors. __NOWYSIWYG__ Full deployment formation * 350 Hoplites or 112 Steam Giants * 350 Slingers, 350 Archers or 84 Sulphur Carabineers * 240 Swordsmen or 240 Spearmen * 30 Rams, 30 Catapults or 30 Mortars * 60 Gyrocopters * 30 Balloon-Bombardiers * Unlimited Cooks * Unlimited Doctors __NOWYSIWYG__ Unit types Units break down into the following: Heavy Infantry Heavy Infantry are the basis of the army, and will occupy your front line. if you do not have enough of them to fill the front line, Light Infantry and Long-Range Fighter units will move up, so to make those units stay in their slots, a full front line is needed. Heavy Infantry will attack the opponents Heavy Infantry and/or Town wall. 30 Hoplites can fill one unit slot of the battlefield, except for the 2 largest battlefield sizes, which take 40 and 50 to a slot. It takes 10 Steam Giants to fill a spot, or in the 2 largest battlefield sizes, 13 and 16. Barbarians-Axe Swingers are also considered as Heavy Infantry and 30 of them can fill one unit slot of the battlefield. * Note: Heavy Infantry units will not spread themselves out across the Heavy Infantry spaces, they all try to get into full groups, and thus will only have a complete line if enough troops are sent. File:Hoplite.png|Hoplite|link=Hoplite File:Steam Giant.png|Steam Giant|link=Steam Giant File:Barbarian-Axe Swinger.png|Barbarian-Axe Swinger|link=Barbarian-Axe Swinger Light Infantry Light Infantry units are vital for the protection against flank attacks. Light infantry will occupy your flank. Light Infantry units will attack your opponents Light Infantry until your opponent has no more Light Infantry, after that, they will attack Long Range units and Heavy Infantry. They will move to the front line if it starts to break. Each of these take 30 men to fill up one battlefield slot and 40 men to fill up one slot on the largest battlefield. File:Spearman.png|Spearman|link=Spearman File:Swordsman.png|Swordsman|link=Swordsman Long-Range Fighter Long-Range Fighters attack your opponents front line. They occupy the long range area behind the front line (it does not have an official name). Long Range units also have a limited amount of ammunition, though they can share ammo with other Long Range units of the same type in the reserve. They will move to the front line if it starts to break. 30 of each Slingers and Archers comprise a battlefield unit, or 40 and 50 in the 2 largest battlefield sizes, but only 7 Sulphur Carabineers will completely fill a slot, except for the 2 largest battlefield sizes, which need 10 and 12 per slot. File:Slinger.png|Slinger|link=Slinger File:Archer.png|Archer|link=Archer File:Sulphur Carabineer.png|Sulphur Carabineer|link=Sulphur Carabineer Air Defense Fighter There is only 1 type of Fighter Pilot to occupy the Air Defense slot, the Gyrocopter. Gyrocopter can attack other air units, but can not attack any land units. A different number of Gyrocopters will fill a battlefield unit, according to the battlefield size. File:Gyrocopter.png|Gyrocopter|link=Gyrocopter Bomber There is only 1 type of Bomber to occupy the Air slot, the Balloon-Bombardier. Balloon-Bombardiers will first attack the opponents' Artillery, then they will begin attacking their Long-Range Fighters. A different number of Balloon-Bombardiers will fill a battlefield unit, according to the battlefield size. File:Balloon-Bombardier.png|Balloon-Bombardier|link=Balloon-Bombardier Artillery Artillery weapons are essential for breaking down a higher level Town wall, providing large amounts of attack power. They will first attack the opponents wall, if your opponent has no wall remaining, the damage will go to other front line units. It is important to note that if your opponents wall is partly destroyed, all the damage will go to the remaining wall segments. Additionally, once a Town wall becomes Level 24, Rams can not do any damage to it. Although Catapults can damage any known level wall, it becomes very slow at higher levels, so mortars are recommended. Artillery will never move to the front line, therefore the close range attack is useless or only used when they run out of munition. Each of these weapons take 6 units to fill a battlefield slot. File:Ram.png|Ram|link=Ram File:Catapult.png|Catapult|link=Catapult File:Mortar.png|Mortar|link=Mortar Support Auxiliary troops occupy the reserves. They will not engage in combat, and thus, the battle will end if an opponent has only auxiliary troops remaining. These troops are the only type of unit of which you may have an unlimited quantity. Doctors will restore health, and Cooks will restore morale. File:Cook.png|Cooks restore morale|link=Cook File:Doctor.png|Doctors restore hit points|link=Doctor